Stats
Stats: Stats are the basis for your character, describing their features succinctly and defining their capabilities. Your stats are determined by your skills, as a reflection of your character's growth. There are only three stat categories: Body, Mind, and Soul. Every character will begin with 13 stat points. This allows a person to begin with a character with two average stats and one exceptional stat, if desired. Of course, you don't HAVE to be an average person. There's always room for change. More on stats and their relative value below. Body Body is a measure of a character's physical capabilities. Do not mistake Body for mere physical strength, for all physical qualities are encompassed in this single stat. Strength is included, but so is agility, balance, dexterity, instinct, coordination, and stamina. Measures of Body are as follows: 1 - A Body of 1 is deficient to the point of imparing basic physical capabilities. A person with a Body of 1 in an adult might reflect one who is too weak or obese to stand, or has such a fragile immune system as to be nearly overcome by ordinarily weak germs. A Body of 1 otherwise reflects the abilities of a Toddler. 2 - A Body of 2 is considered depleted, and is usually reserved for small children. 3 - A Body of 3 is weak. A person with a Body of 3 will might be unusually clumsy, get sick more often, have a difficult time running distances, or have trouble lifting moderately weighted objects. 4 - A Body of 4 is considered average. 5 - A Body of 5 is above average. A person with a Body of 5 might be exceptionally agile, might rarely get sick, be able to endure strain equivalent to a marathon, or be able to lift heavy objects more easily. 6 - A Body of 6 is gifted. 7 - A Body of 7 denotes expertise. 8 - A Body of 8 reflects olympian physical capabilities. 9 - A Body of 9 is exmplary, the zenith of human capabilities and usually earns renown. 10 - A Body of 10 is beyond human capabilities and usually inspires disbelief in those who witness such acts. 11 - A Body of 11 is nigh-perfect, capable of feats that seem downright impossible. 12 - A Body of 12 is so proficient as to be the zenith of what seems within the realm of physics. To have a stat of 12 is to be among the best in the universe. Mind Mind is the measure of a character's mental capabilities. Intelligence, wisdom, critical thinking, mental acuity, willpower and the manifestation of thought into reality (psionics) are all within the scope of Mind. Measures of Mind are as follows: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - Soul Soul is a measure of a person's character, the ephemeral and difficult to define quality of what makes each person an individual. Creativity, expression, imagination, charisma, spirituality, and the degree to which a character resonates with their powers fall beneath the definition of Soul. 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - Category:Rules